


Crash Landing

by Scythio



Category: Warframe
Genre: AU, Because I haven't played it, Modern AU, More of a bioframe approach, No Sacrifice Spoilers, Of sorts?, Other, Some stuff is taken from Transformers fanon, There might be some violence but I don't plan for this to be action-themed, tags will be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythio/pseuds/Scythio
Summary: Two warframes end up slipping through the Void and land on our current-time Earth. This'll explore how everyone reacts.





	1. Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun, so don't expect quality or consistence. Zir is my friend's, Levun is mine.
> 
> \---{❖}--- = Levun (Chroma) POV  
> \---{⛨}--- = Zir (Umbra) POV

\---{❖}---

 

Levun wasn’t sure as to what exactly happened in the Void. At first, their every move had a left behind a lagging ghost image in the Orbiter. Then, a thousand whispers rang in their ears, before escalating in volume and filling their mind in shouts and yells and screams of a thousand emotions. Levun’s processors began to crash only when it felt like the world was pulling on their frame in every direction, as if the very atoms of their body were being torn apart, and the Chroma had sunk into quiet unconsciousness.

 

They weren’t sure how long they had been out, when they woke up. All they knew was that they were planetside, surrounded in trees, and on the ground. Pain rang through their body as they hoisted their torso into a sitting position, before realizing the predicament they were in.

 

A third of their right leg was severed off. And currently hanging in a nearby tree. Great. That’s just great. Levun was just about to send out a distress call on their communicator, but received a ping right before they transmitted.

 

//This is Excalibur Umbra Zir, sending a distress call. Levun, are you there?//

 

//Chroma Levun, reporting. I’m fine, just missing a third of my leg. Where’s the rendezvous point?//

 

//How the fuck did you lose a third of your leg? Nevermind, we did just crash the Orbiter. The rendezvous is exactly where you are, because I know you will actually try to move without your leg. I’m not too far away from your transmitter coordinates, so just wait there.//

 

\---{⛨}---

 

Zir had arrived to Levun’s crash site to see the Chroma try to claw their way to the branch where their leg was stuck. The Umbra himself was physically fine, he managed to land in a small lake and his shields prevented him from taking actual damage.

 

“Levun. I told you to  _ stay still _ .” He got only a determined growl in response. The Chroma was stubborn this way, and wanted to get their leg out of the tree, apparently unafraid to bleed energy all over. There was really only one way to make Levun stop this, and it was going to make them complain. A lot. Zir grabbed Levun (who responded with a startled chirp), and hoisted them up over his shoulder. He then leapt up the tree, grabbed the Chroma’s leg, and fell back to the ground. Zir switched Levun into a bridal carry and started walking.

 

It wasn’t long before Levun tried to wriggle their way out of Zir’s grasp. The struggle wasn’t very productive, seeing as Chroma had lost a lot of energy before Zir could apply sealant to the wound, and the Zir was especially strong, even for a Warframe.

 

“Oh, don’t try that Levun.” Zir’s tone was exasperated, already tired of the Chroma’s shenanigans. 

 

“Grr.”

 

“I highly doubt that you can walk, given that you are missing an entire portion of your leg.”

 

“Rrr.”

 

“It is literally just us for who knows how many miles. Your dignity is intact.”

 

“Chrr.”

 

“What’s the alternative, then? Let you hop around like a maimed MOA? I doubt that’s any more dignified than me carrying you.”

 

“Argh.”

 

“Don’t think I won’t shove your foot in your mouth. It’s quite possible right now, given that  _ it is disconnected from your body. _ ”

 

“Hmph.” Levun seemed to concede at that point, turning their face into Zir’s chest and getting comfortable in his arms. After a few minutes, soft snores sounded from the Chroma.

 

_ Alright, now that’s settled, time to figure out where we are.  _ The stars were mostly alike to Earth’s, but there were some very minor differences, as if some had gone out and others had been created. Oddly enough, the moon was still there, out in full, with all the same craters. But the sky wasn’t the only thing that was slightly off too. The flora was similar to Earth’s, but different in ways too. Sure, these were trees, but they were too small and too vertical like the ones covering everything back on Earth. It was only when the Orbiter came into sight, a few hours after hiking towards it, that Zir truly got a shock.

  
It landed next to some sort of road, and it was surrounded by  _ humans. _


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zir doesn't like strangers poking around his stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zir POV = ---{⛨}---
> 
> Also, as a forewarning I don't have a beta.

\---{⛨}---

Why the hell were humans crawling around Zir’s Orbiter? Why the hell were humans climbing on his orbiter? What were they doing?

Zir shifted the still sleeping Levun into a fireman’s carry before heading down the ridge and across the road to his Orbiter, shoving one of the weird humans out of his way. She screamed at him, falling backwards, getting the attention of all the other strangers around his Orbiter, most of whom also started screaming.

“Just because I’m pissed that you are on top of my Orbiter doesn’t mean I’m going to harm you, don’t start screaming.”

Most of them scrambled towards their vehicles, which were haphazardly parked by the road, but a few had weird rectangular devices either pointed at the Umbra or held up by their ear, speaking into it. When Zir walked up to one of the emergency bulkheads, he let out an irritated growl upon discovering that it was open. They opened his Orbiter, didn’t they know that was not just his base, but essentially his home! What the hell! 

Well, nevermind that. He had more pressing issues, namely the Chroma on his shoulder that may or may not be unconscious from energy loss. Zir closed the bulkhead behind him and headed for the onboard infirmary, which should have the repair solution needed to reattach Levun’s leg. After that, all that the Chroma would need would be a full energy refill and regular doses of extra repair nanites. Once Zir made it to the infirmary, he gently set Levun on the medical chair and removed the temporary sealant on the wound. After that, he aligned the leg to the stump and slathered a healthy amount of repair solution from the standby container onto the wound before securing the leg to the Chroma with a longer lasting sealant.

“Alright, Levun. You should be fixed up now, so let me know when you wake. I’ll be checking up on the Orbiter systems, so I’m trusting you to be responsible, even though you can’t hear me.”

Zir walked out of the infirmary, heading to navigation center of the Orbiter to get a systems diagnostic. There wasn’t any obvious damage on the outer hull, which was a relief. He waited for a few minutes as the console ran the basic diagnosis, but he couldn’t get any actual details until the Ordis was back online. The console pinged, finished with the internal checks.

//Systems Diagnostics:  
>Main Computer: Rebooting  
>Navigation: Offline  
>Communications: Offline  
>Scanner: Offline  
>Life Support: Online  
>Landing Craft: Online  
>Foundry: Online  
>Arsenal: Online  
>Engines: Online  
>Thrusters 2, 3, 4, 6: Online  
>Thrusters 1, 5: Offline, Damage Status Undetermined

End Diagnostic//

Well. Relatively speaking, this wasn’t the worst situation. The navigation, communication, and scanner systems being offline made sense as Ordis was required to run those, but two of the thrusters being offline was worrying. Hopefully the damages were reparable, as all thrusters were required for takeoff, and being grounded did not bode well if they were discovered by the Grineer.

Footsteps in the main area of the Orbiter brought Zir out of his thoughts. He swore to the Void, if Levun was trying to walk with their leg already he was going to- it wasn’t Levun. It was two more humans, on Zir’s Orbiter, walking around like they owned the place. Admittedly, they looked to be the same age as a standard Operator, but Zir was fed up with all these strangers. 

“Alright, thats it! Get out! Get the fuck off my Orbiter!” Zir was including as much snarling as he can, he was absolutely irritated with all these strangers, but the two teenagers froze, staring at him with wide eyes. One was holding another of those rectangular devices, pointing it at him.

“Well, what? Leave already!” No response. They still stood in place, not budging one bit.

“If you aren’t going to move, then…” The Umbra stepped forward and scooped both of strangers in one fluid motion. Almost immediately the one with the rectangle started screaming as the other one started kicking him. Well, you two lost your chance to react, so you’re being carried. 

They continued to struggle as Zir carried them out of the Orbiter, refusing to stop kicking and screaming up until the Umbra rather unceremoniously dumped them outside before telling them to shoo and closing the bulkhead. Good riddance.


End file.
